tarai_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Markus
"I just want to make sure that whoever's behind this is brought to justice. If that means having to cooperate with the bureaucrats, then I'll smile and nod and shake the right hands." Markus Ramstad is a member of the Hafft's Landing City Watch, where he currently holds the rank of Captain, which he was promoted to after the events of Chapter 1. A serious and extremely dedicated man, Markus has a strong sense of right and wrong, even when doing the right thing may not necessarily be in his own best interests. Law and justice are important to him, but he is scrupulous enough to know when upholding the letter of the law is less important than upholding the spirit. He likes a drink, having previously gone out on the town with Valk Cragjaw and indulging in celebratory drinking after being reinstated to the watch. During Chapter 1, he was the person who initially hired the Sewer Crabs, and proceeded to consistently support them throughout the plot. Chapter 1: Cloak and Dagger Markus was the member of the watch that requested the Sewer Crabs' presence after they were witnesses to the murder of Petyr, at the time holding the rank of Sergeant. After uncovering all the information he could from the group, he proceeded to offer them a contract to solve a series of muggings at the docks, a case which at this point was thought to be unrelated. For most of the duration of the chapter, Markus remained at the watch house, keeping the Crabs informed as to any new information about their ongoing cases and rewarding them with their pay when appropriate. He also offered insights into some of the suspects the Crabs brought in, including Valk, Bryndalf and Tost, and proved to be a tough negotiator when pressed for extra bounty fees for those arrested. The seriousness with which he took the case was demonstrated after he cancelled leave for all of his men, as well as being willing to fill out paperwork to make sure the watch could offer the Crabs support when heading to the Bloody Bride. Naturally, Markus was also the person that informed the Crabs of the possible connection between Petyr's murder and the investigation into the muggings (both of which at this point had burgeoned into something more sinister), putting them on the trail of the failed watch raid of the notorious criminal den the Roses of Red. Later, after the Crabs successfully followed up on this lead, Markus showed considerable frustration with Arjan when the official demanded the release of the elf named Sethis, but found his hands too tied by red tape to do anything to prevent it. Subsequently, Markus's refusal to allow Arjan to shut down the investigation and rebuke of orders to take the Crabs into custody led to a fight between men loyal to Markus and Arjan's paid-off guardsmen. The struggle covered for the Crabs' escape, and Markus was not heard from until the following day, where he visited the Fancy Fey to inform the Crabs of Arjan's actions. Not only had the official released the suspects held in the cells, but Markus had been relieved of his duties. Later, the arrival of Sethis at the head of a group of mercenaries saw Markus nearly killed as he stepped between the elf and Keila Blathin. Markus spent the remainder of the plot recuperating, before finally being reinstated - with a promotion, by Jarl Marta. Category:Hafft's Landing Watch Category:Humans